A Heart Like Yours
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Blaze work together to make Drew and Knightmare an official couple. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, asked for this one and helped me out with this idea to make another Skylanders couple official: Drew and Knightmare. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Heart Like Yours**

Two lithe figures landed softly and snuck around, sticking to the shadows and being careful not to be spotted. "You're actually pretty good at this," one said in a male voice to his companion.

"Well, my little sister's been showing me a few tricks along with Hood Sickle," his companion responded back in a female voice.

Reaching their destination, they took off their masks to reveal themselves to be Blaze, the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master, and Rachel, the Tech Portal Master. "Okay, so there's a big race today," she said, looking at her watch to see it was 6:30 in the morning. "I told Knightmare last night and she seemed really stoked about it. She told me that before she became a guardian and a Trap Master, she loved to do horse races and was one of the fastest of her race."

"Drew said he likes to watch racing when I talked to him yesterday," Blaze said. "This is the perfect way to get them together."

Rachel giggled. "Knightmare got kind of dreamy when I asked her if she was hoping Drew might be in the winner's circle with her," she said. "She's got a crush bigger than the giants on him."

The young man smiled. "And he's got a crush the size of the moon on her," he said as they watched the other racers start to come to the racetrack, checking where they would start and warming up, going through stretching routines and eating healthy snacks to keep their energy up. "Come on, let's go find the others and find some good seats. The race will start in an hour and a half."

Donning on their masks, the two slipped out, heading back for the Academy and spotting Knightmare and Drew outside of it. Pausing, they hid to listen to their friends.

"It's going to be an amazing race," said Knightmare. "It's been a while since I've raced, but I'd like to enter it."

"I think you should, Knight," said Drew encouragingly.

She nodded. "But it's a horseback race, which means I need a rider," she said and looked at him hopefully, managing to hold her shyness back, even though she felt really shy about asking him her next question. "Drew…would you be my rider for the competition?"

He looked surprised. "Are you sure, Knight?" He asked, wanting to be sure that she was certain.

"I'm sure," she said. "Because I trust you."

Drew nodded. "Okay then, Knightmare," he said. "I'll be your rider."

Her face lit up with happiness and she hugged him and he returned the hug. "Well, come on. Let's go get prepared," he said.

She kneeled down. "Hop on," she said.

After he settled on her back, she took off with him holding onto her shoulders as they headed for the racetrack. Rachel and Blaze jumped out of their hiding place and raced for the Academy, heading inside. "This is going to be great!" Rachel whispered excitedly. "And best of all, Drew and Knightmare trust each other wholeheartedly."

"So it just might be a snap to get them to admit they really like each other," Blaze said.

Gathering up the other Portal Masters and the Skylanders, they all headed for the racetrack a half hour before the race was to start and found excellent front-row seats. And it was a good thing because the seats soon filled up fast and the racers came up to the starting gate with their riders. Drew stood beside Knightmare, whose black coat shone in the sun from the quadruple-element Portal Master grooming her. She had even braided her long blue hair in a long braid. She walked in place to warm up as they made it to the gate.

Drew smiled at her. "This is going to be quite a race," he said. "They've got obstacles and not only that, it's a long race."

"Yes, it is," she said. "I've done long races, but this is probably the longest one I've competed in."

"Sure you don't want me to put a saddle blanket on your back?" He asked. "I've never ridden bareback before, but I trust you."

"And I trust you," Knightmare said with a smile. "And no, I'll be alright without a blanket. You'll be able to hold on better."

"True," Drew said. "Since there's no way I'm putting a saddle on you."

"That would look horrible on me," she said before laughing a little. "I once had a saddle put on me and it chaffed so much that my back was sore for over a week."

"And that's the last thing I want to do to my partner," he said before the five-minute bell sounded. "Well, here we go."

The riders all mounted and Drew placed his hands on Knightmare's shoulders. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," she said.

The gates opened and they all took off with eager racers taking the lead first. Knightmare, pacing herself, brought up the rear and kept her pace steady. "What is she doing?" One of the Portal Masters asked.

"I think she's pacing herself," Rachel answered.

"To save the burst of energy she and Drew will need to take the lead towards the end," Blaze said.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the racers all began to jump the obstacles. A few fell down and got back up, but were too tired to continue as the other racers took off. Knightmare practically flew over the obstacles and it wasn't long before the race came down to three racers. "Okay, Drew, I'm going to start going faster," she said.

"Okay, but don't use up all that energy yet," he said.

Her feet pounded the ground as she passed one rider and was keeping pace with the rider in first, handing back a bit, but right there and ready to zoom forward. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the race was not only going to be close, but it was coming to the last leg of the race. "It just might be a photo finish," she said.

"Or maybe, Knightmare's waiting for the right moment," Blaze said, pointing as they saw Knightmare move to the inside of the track where she and Drew were now neck and neck with the other racer before pulling ahead a moment later and then Knightmare gave it all she had, running so fast her legs were a blur and they pulled ahead and crossed the finish line.

In the stands, the other Portal Masters jumped up and cheered loudly for their friends as Knightmare galloped to a stop, breathing a little bit hard, but she turned to smile at Drew. "We won," she said.

"Yeah, we did," he said, smiling at her as gold medals were placed around their necks as they stood proudly in the winner's circle before they headed back for the Academy, but then decided to take a detour and head for one of the small floating isles above their heads.

When they reached there, they sat down to rest and to reflect upon their win. "You were an excellent rider, Drew," Knightmare said.

"Aw, I was only half of our team," he said. "You are a great racer, Knight."

She blushed and then looked at him. "Um, Drew?" She asked, looking very shy.

"Knightmare?" He asked, giving her a questioning look but then standing up as she did, taking her hands in his own. "Um, I don't know if you noticed, but…,"

"I really like you," both said at the same time and blinked before Knightmare blushed again.

"You…You really like me?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "For a long time now."

She blushed again. "And…I really like you too. Not long after you became a Portal Master, I started to really like you."

Drew smiled. "I think Rachel and Blaze were playing matchmakers on us," he said.

Knightmare actually giggled at that. "Well, why wouldn't they?" She asked before kissing him boldly on the mouth. Drew jumped a little in surprise, which made her giggle again as she gently pulled away. "They could see that we are in love."

The quadruple-element Portal Master smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and using a strength that Knightmare hadn't know he had, he actually made her slightly loose her balance and dipped her into a dancing dip and kissed her soundly, making her let out a surprised sound before holding onto him as they kissed. Thanks to the four elements Drew represented, he was very strong and could hold Knightmare up in a dancing dip while her four legs folded and rested on the ground.

They parted a moment later and she smiled. "Oh, Drew," she said. "I always hoped someone would love me despite my element and appearance."

"They're both part of you and make you the woman I love," he said. "You're beautiful and the one who's always been there for me along with my other partners and friends."

"And you've been there for me and have accepted me for who I am," she said. "I never thought I'd find a heart like yours someday."

"And I didn't think I'd find a heart like yours, my beautiful lady," he said.

Smiling at him, she kissed him again and he returned the kiss lovingly, making it official that they were finally a couple.

Rachel peeked into the telescope and smiled hugely before looking at Blaze. "It's official," she said to him.

He smiled. "Another happy couple," he said, thinking of himself and Roller.

Drew and Knightmare made each other stronger with their love for each other, which made them into stronger people and closer than friends.

* * *

 **Well, it's now official. Drew and Knightmare have become a couple. :)**

 **Please leave robotman25 and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
